


Final Fantasy X-2: Ass Mission

by ScatQueenGaming



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X & Final Fantasy X-2, Final Fantasy X-2
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Play, Caution, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Coprophagia, Coprophilia, Corruption, Cousin Incest, Edgeplay, Extreme, F/F, Improvised Sex Toys, Incest, POV Lesbian Character, Religion, Romance, Scat, Scissoring, Sex Toys, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Tribadism, Vomiting, Waste Play, Yuri, body fluids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 13:31:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20818082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScatQueenGaming/pseuds/ScatQueenGaming
Summary: When Yuna’s ass is on the line, Rikku is ready to go all in...





	1. RIKKU’S SIDE ~ All That Glitters

They had spent the afternoon in their special room in the Mi’ihen Highroad Inn, going over the plan in minute detail. The owner, like Rikku, was Al Bhed, and could be trusted to maintain secrecy; she knew that she and Yuna would not be disturbed here. They had each considered all the contingencies, discussed all the backups. But a part of Rikku still wasn’t sure.

“Yunie, this mission...it’s going to take a lot out of you. You know we’ve never gone nearly this far before, and maybe this isn’t the only way...are you sure you’re ready for it?,” Rikku asked her. She held her cousin’s hand, hoping Yuna knew that she would sacrifice anything for her, and didn’t expect anything in return - let alone this.

“Rikku, I’m committed 100%,” replied Yuna. “To this. To us.” She had become so strong and resolute compared to the woman she was when they began their journey two years ago. “Maybe nobody has ever gone this deep before and lived to tell the tale. But they weren’t you and I; they weren’t the greatest sphere-hunting team this world has ever seen. We are going to get that treasure, all of it, and bring it out into the light.”

Rikku held Yuna, and kissed her softly on the lips: “Wow, Yunie. That was a hell of a pep talk.”

Her cousin just kissed her back - stronger, deeper, sweet tongue surging into Rikku’s mouth, like a river meeting the ocean. After holding it a moment, Rikku broke away, realizing what they had overlooked.

“But Yunie...if…*when* we get that treasure… How are we going to...spend it?,” she queried.

“Oh...we’ll cross that bridge when we come to it, but I *might* have a couple of ideas…,” Yuna answered with a grin.

That put Rikku’s mind at rest; of course Yuna had thought of everything! She gave her cousin a little hug, and nuzzled her head against her chest.

“Okay,” sighed Rikku, “I’d better start working on the equipment.”

“Thank-you. I’ll get the place ready. Meet me back here at 19:00 hours sharp. We’ll start the...mission then.”

Rikku winked and made a cartoonish little salute. “Roger that!”

“Roger it...you certainly will,” said Yuna, and they both burst into peals of girlish laughter.

***

RIKKU’S SIDE ~ All That Glitters

“Oh…OH....*Yevon*...ohhhhh…faaaayth,” groaned Yuna. “...can we please use a little more of that, what did you call it, ‘lube’?”

She was on her hands and knees, spread-eagled on their bed, facing away from the window. The silver rings on her fingers glinted as they caught the fall of the evening sun; she was otherwise stripped naked, her full, quivering ass thrust high into the air where Rikku’s fingers were writhing at her rear entrance.

“Sure thing, Yunie,” replied Rikku. She withdrew her first and middle fingers from her cousin’s asshole, slowly and gently, all the way back to the first knuckle, and her skin returned to the dying light with a yellowish tint that darkened towards the tips. A musky, earthy odor beneath the fruity scent of the mixture lubricating Yuna’s entrance promised darker and greater things to come - things that were making her wet with desire.

At 17, and even well before that, Rikku understood that she was just a shamelessly filthy little girl. The kind that, behind her angelic, oh-so-innocent little face, is just always thinking about things she shouldn’t: things like, oh, what the girl in front of her in machina training’s ass would smell like by the end of class, or, maybe, what her own finger would taste like if she were to put it all the way up her butt, wriggle it around there for a bit, then take it out again…

The kind of girl that, when her cousin asks her about differences in Al Bhed culture, blurts out that, well, if you come across somebody lost in the desert, it is considered a duty, no, an *honor* to offer them your own pee in order to quench their thirst... The kind that, when her cousin, instead of calling Rikku our on her obvious, perverted bullshit, responds by asking whether she would be willing to share that practice with her, help her “get in touch with her Al Bhed side”, grabs the opportunity with both hands, and leads them on a journey that had become deliciously perverse beyond even her tainted, horny-teen imagination. And things were about to get nastier than ever before...

Rikku picked up the small bowl of lube with her free hand, and poured copious amounts of the cool oil into the palm of her occupied one, then over its half-exposed fingers. They glittered in the dim light still radiating into the inn room. She had mixed it herself from chocobo egg yolk, holy water and Macalanian flower petals; it was safe to taste, and had a sweet aroma that belied where it was going.

“How is it this time?” Rikku asked, pressing her first two fingers back into Yuna’s swollen rosebud, and stealthily curling in a third.

Yuna whined again, but it was it a whine of need rather than of protest, the pain now clearly saturated by a twisted lust.

“Uh...much better, thank-you!” She was now rocking her body back towards Rikku, impaling herself on petit, girlish fingers that must have seemed so filling to her in that moment.

Rikku giggled at Yuna’s polite manner - even as she savored the sensual feeling of her fingertips sliding smoothly along the corridors of her cousin’s rectal dungeon. Something about Yuna’s demeanor - sincere, no matter how filthy the places their incestual lust took them - made it all the hotter. Anal fisting? So wild! Paine or Lulu would never have let her try this, no matter how much she pleaded. But that only made her love her cousin all the more. Yunie was so...open to new things, now, so malleable...

Rikku decided to take the lead again, and thrust forward until her three fingers were fully inside Yuna, up to the knuckle. She slowly stretched them inside her lover’s boiling hot dirtbox; flexed them until the elegant brunette was left panting like a bitch in heat, sweat drops rolling down her full buttocks and splayed limbs twisting the bedsheets asunder.

“Oh, Rikku, this feeling is...something else,” the teen summoner groaned, face falling forward into the sheets as her violated butt instinctively rose ever higher, hungering desperately for further abuse.

Rikku poured out more lube into her busy hand, with her little finger was working its way in alongside its big sisters. Soon, so tantalizingly soon, it would be the turn of her thumb… But before that, she felt something *even more exciting* against the very tips of her fingers, something rough and hard, yet warm and wet, slipping just in and out of her reach along with Yuna’s shudders.

“Yunie, I think...yeah, I think I can feel it!” Rikku reported.

“The, uh...the Shitsphere!?” gasped Yuna, between heavy breaths.

“Haha… Yeah, Yuna! And it feels like a big one!” Rikku exclaimed, excitedly.

The Shitsphere. That is what they had dubbed it in the planning meeting for the ‘ass mission’, and they stuck with it through half a minute of red faces and giggling.

Yuna had been constipated for almost ten days now, ever since that big feast at the Ronso tribe. Rikku’s emotions had run the gamut from impatience at having to go days without a new supply of sensual waste to play with, to serious concern for her cousin’s health as the condition continued. But this thing they were doing now to get it loose was Yuna’s idea: a technique she had learned from the elders in Besaid, she had said, although Rikku couldn’t believe those elders would have imagined the kind of kinky spin that the cousins’ shared and growing craving for filth was putting on it.

“Okay, Yunie, I’m really going in now… Are you alright, sweetie?,” asked Rikku, trying to avoid discomfort as much as possible before fully diving in. She rubbed her free hand soothingly against Yuna’s left asscheek, nuzzling the right with her face.

“I’m a lot better than...just alright, Rikku....” Yuna confirmed, trailing off into an embarrassed giggle.

Rikku curled back her pinkie - browned on the end, she noticed, happily - and wound her thumb into her palm. She made several shallow thrusts against Yuna’s ever-expanding rosebud, until it suddenly spiraled open and greedily swallowed the knuckles of her fist, quickly snapping back around the center of her hand. 

Yuna cried out, and the lower half of her body began bucking wildly until her thighs gave way, and it was all Rikku could do with her other arm to hold her upright. Rikku could see from the strands of pussy mucus left dangling between Yuna’s collapsing hips and the wettening sheets beneath that Yuna had likely already come tonight, and not in a gentle way.

Rikku allowed Yuna to fall on her sweat-slick stomach and breasts to recover. She held her face against her cousin’s hot skin again, softly kissing the small of her back. “Yunie...do you need to stop?,” she asked.

Yuna turned her head back to face Rikku. In that moment, Yuna’s face was flushed, and her beautiful blue-green eyes were wet with welling tears, but Rikku saw in them the fiery determination that had stared down gods, and her pupils were inflamed by lust. She managed one word: “Never”.

Rikku picked her little bowl up one last time, and poured the remaining gel out over the pulsing, intertwined skin that was once her curled up hand and her cousin’s reddened, grotesquely splayed asshole, but was now one flesh. She pushed her fist forward again, in tempo with Yuna’s racing pulse and shaking body, and this time it slid in completely, up to her wrist and further, and they both cooed and gasped.

“Yuna…,” sighed Rikku, almost unable to believe her eyes. “I...I’m...inside you.”

“Rikku…,” the stuffed summoner groaned back. “It hurts. Oh, it hurts so damn *good*...” She stopped for a second, catching her breath before continuing: “Now g-go get that treasure, baby…”

Yuna was still whinnying, but she was now pushing herself backwards on her arms and legs, all too willingly impaling her swollen rectum on Rikku’s tightly-clenched fist as Rikku drove forward into her. As the hot, sticky walls of Yuna’s colon pulsed around her hand and wrist, and then her forearm, in time with what she knew was her cousin’s heartbeat, Rikku felt a closeness, a love for her that was more than she had ever, could have ever, have experienced for anyone else. Rikku wanted to remain inside her lover, be with her forever, to never leave.

“I love you so much right now, Yunie. *So* much,” she whispered, as Yuna’s body writhed and groaned, encircling her completely. So soon, so easily, her fist was back where her fingertips had been: at the barrier, the Shitsphere, the edge of this strange and beautiful new world, her knuckles sinking into soft clay as they had nowhere further to go.

Rikku paused, held herself there and stroked the soles of Yuna’s quivering, sweat-slick feet with her other hand. “Yunie...do you feel that, love?”

“Rikku…,” Yuna gasped between deep breaths. “Get it out of me, for Yevon’s sake. Oh, and do my cunny...please… I need it so much right now, Rikku, pleeease...”

Rikku kissed and licked at her wonderful’s lover’s kneeling thigh, trying to be as comforting as she could: “Good, good girl. Best girl.”

She took back her free hand - the one that wasn’t taking a sauna in the depths of her cousin’s gaping asshole - and gently collapsed Yuna’s heaving bosom onto the bed. Placing it against the once-pure summoner’s vulva gave her a swampy sensation of heat and wetness that was almost shocking to her, even in spite of where her other hand was right now.

While she slowly stroked Yuna’s juice-wettened clittie, she decided to explore the prone savior’s erogenous zones with her mouth, hungry for the taste of her cousin’s ripe teenage holes. She started with ever-so-gentle kisses against the rim of her warped, distended turd-cutter, enjoying hearing Yuna moan as she sucked up strands of deliciously nasty, earthy juices that were leaking out around her ass-buried wrist. Her tongue then followed stray rivulets down with gravity across Yuna’s sensitive taint, until they finally met the frothy shorelines of her eager pussy, white and brown girl juices running together across a desperate, engorged clit.

Rikku moved her left hand away so she could fully access Yuna with her mouth, rolling her own body down to the bed and positioning her head beneath that poisoned waterfall of a crotch. She could see herself stretching out the older Gullwing’s stomach, watching with fascination as the skin-around-her-skin expanded and deformed with her digital invasion to a groaning symphony of pain-becoming-pleasure.

“You’re doing so well, Yunie. So, so well,” Rikku praised.

Moving to engage in a full-on lick-a-thon, her tongue raced from Yuna’s quivering clithood to deep inside her cousin’s closely-shaved cunt and back again. It was working, opening Yuna’s dark magic cavern above. Something inside of Yuna had changed, opened, perhaps forever, and while the savior of Spira’s hot rectal walls were still clinging tightly to Rikku’s skin, there were moments when her slit squeezed around Rikku’s tongue, and her pretty little asslips splayed open, and Rikku’s skilled fingers could steal their way in around Yuna’s thick, compacted log, prying it bit-by-bit from the anal sanctum that had clung it for so many days, closing in on her treasure.

Rikku put her free hand over her own clit, hot and crazy herself now. She found her familiar places soaked to the touch like never before, as she held her lover’s unborn turd in the palm of her hand, hard and baking hot. She ran her fingertips up and down its rough surface; cradled it.

Between licks and kisses at Yuna’s writhing cunt, Rikku tried to report her progress, but she could no longer focus on the mission or comfort Yuna so much as merely wallow in depravity: “Uh...Yunie, can you feel that, sweetie? Yeah, that’s right, I’m, uh, I’m burgling your fucking turds, lover. Mmm...I’m gonna take everything you’ve got...to me, your asshole is a goldmine…”

Yuna, it seemed, was now beyond any response other than shrieking broken fragments of Rikku’s name. Still, she bucked her hips with renewed energy, spraying diverse liquids across Rikku’s face, yet forcing her hand further up into Yuna’s volcanic shitchute.

“Oh, holy summoner?” Rikku groaned, rubbing herself towards orgasm as she zeroed in on her target. “Let’s summon that holy shit right out of your gorgeous ass!”

Yuna was rising off the bed now, and would have knocked Rikku away if she wasn’t inside her. Her bladder was emptying itself onto the bed, and spraying hot flecks across Rikku’s bare stomach.

“C’mon, Yunie, you don’t need to summon Aeons to save your little cousin from Sin. You need to summon a juicy fucking turd for her!”

Yuna’s body was bucking and whinnying around Rikku’s fist like Ixion in a lightning storm, limbs rising and falling one after the other. Droplets of piss and sweat rained down on Rikku beneath as she watched the shadow of her hand rippling inside Yuna’s innards, desperately trying to finish her filthy mission while veering toward a crazy, terrible cum.

“I’ve been waiting a week to eat your crap, you can’t do that to me, you stingy bitch,” Rikku whined, no longer able to rein her filthy passion in at all. “I fucking *need* it like you can’t imagine… I love you so fucking much, I want to eat nothing but your shit for the rest of my sweet fucking life!”

And as Rikku said that, as she was starting to climax, something in Yuna shifted, and the turd was pushing back against her fingers.

Rikku tried to keep her handhold, but it was so sudden, so fast, and she couldn’t swim against the tide as all and everything inside Yuna was coming out to catch the last rays of the dying sun, all that glitters. She could only hold on for dear life, clutch it as burst out of Yuna’s prolapsing hole with a loud, wet noise, and spilled, piping hot, onto her body, her stomach, her breasts. 

There was so much, so, so much there - far more than she had never seen at once before - but it was all of it what she had been craving for days: hot and slimy, and smelling like a Marlboro carcass that had been left to rot in the desert, but at the same time, some vital, intimate part of her big cousin who she loved so very, very much - the girl who saved the world, and who just let Rikku fist her fucking ass, and who was the greatest fucking person, ever, no questions asked, and then Rikku stopped thinking and heard herself scream as she came.


	2. YUNA’S SIDE ~ The Wages of Sin

YUNA’S SIDE ~ The Wages of Sin

Yuna couldn’t feel her legs anymore, but her asshole, *that* she could feel. It felt both achingly full and empty at the same time. Still, she swore to Yevon, if she had to spend the rest of her life in a wheelchair and diapers, after an orgasm like that it would have been almost worth it. 

Rikku was truly a gift.

Yuna vigorously rubbed her thighs and feet until she felt tingles through the coldness, and then at least some of the blood inflating her prolapsed bottom flow back into them. She spent a few more moments stretching and flexing her legs until she felt recovered, at least enough to be able to crawl around the bedsheets on her knees. Awkwardly, she waddled around to the window to face Rikku, and…

Blessed fayths. Wow. Just wow.

Her angelic little cousin was lying chest up on the bed, caught radiant in the setting sun, her eyes closed and her face a picture of blissful peace. Her left arm, clasped to her side, was covered in brownish juices, thinning out almost up to her elbow, but much thicker and grimier around her fingers. Yet that was as nothing compared to the huge, serpentine turd that was resting on Rikku’s chest like some kind of obscene jewellery: curled only slightly, it ran from beneath the cleft of her chin, down between the small valley of her breasts, right through to the tufts of her blonde public brush, browning the tips of her landing strip. Until moments ago, *all this* had been inside her? It didn’t seem possible.

Yuna stumbled forward a little further and lay down beside her cousin, resting her weight on her hips rather than her sore butt. She held Rikku’s dirty hand in hers, felt their fingers interlock, and kissed the filthy, stinking skin beneath her knuckles, as the younger girl stirred from her rest. Her big green eyes still seemed like those of a child, just awakening from an evening nap to the long, dark night of adulthood.

“We did it, Yunie!,” Rikku beamed at her.

Yuna smiled down at her, slowly, sensually licking her ass juices from the petit blonde’s warm, rancid fingers. “Mmm...we did it…,” she moaned. Those digits that had felt so large exploring her rectum were now so tiny again in her mouth.

“I’ve been...keeping it warm for you…” Rikku’s face reddened as she swayed her ripening body seductively: a soft, feminine platter for the serving of Yuna’s sprawling, phallic snake.

Yuna climbed onto Rikku so she could lie atop her, face to face. The nipples of their naked breasts met, each pricking the other with their hard excitement, and pushing apart around the treasure that Rikku had proudly stolen from her ass. Moving carefully so as not to squash it between their bellies, she felt steam rise off her fresh crap and condense on the skin of her bosom. So much heat between them.

As Rikku watched her expectantly, she lowered her head beneath her cousin’s chiseled chin and bit the head of the shit-log cleanly off. The surface was hard - this was the bottom end, the part that had been compacted in her lower colon for a week - but the center was still juicy, like a bitter chocolate soufflé served straight from the oven, and, where it was cut, it oozed stinking goo out across Rikku’s pale, teenaged chestbone skin.

Rikku opened her watering mouth and Yuna dropped the chunk in, as if she were a mommy bird feeding her child a delicious worm. Then Yuna’s tongue darted in after it, and they crushed it against each other until the foul innards were squeezed out into Rikku’s mouth as well, and they could taste nothing else as their tongues danced and they stared into each other’s eyes.

“I love you like no one I have ever loved before,” Yuna told her, in the brief moments that their lips were parted, and it was true.

Yuna had been involved with two men in her young life. One had turned out to be a psychopath who had tried to have her and all her friends killed; the other was a mere fragment of a dream that she had watched fade away before her very eyes. This thing she had now with Rikku, yes, it was perverse - grotesque, even - but it wasn’t fake or fleeting. It was, thought Yuna as mashed her shit-chunks against Rikku’s teeth and licked them clean again, something *real*. It was everything to her.

She peeled off a little of her turd - just a little, she didn’t want to waste it, not with what she was planning - and rolled it around in the palm of her hand, enjoying its warmth and rough, gritty texture. Yuna rubbed some of it off against the tips of Rikku’s small tits, turning her cousin’s small, pink nipples brown - both girls giggling, welcoming the transgression. Then, daubing her forefinger in it, she began to slowly, sensually paint Rikku’s skin with it.

First, she wrote Al Bhed words that she avidly watched her cousin’s beaming eyes follow and begin to read, in whispers on the verge of laughter: “beautiful lesbian piglet” on her stomach, “beloved, incestuous whore” across her breasts. That part was for Rikku, and Yuna knew it would inflame her filthy lust still further.

For herself, she wrote Yevonic runes that she had spent hours of calligraphy classes mastering, and reproduced now with utter elegance and mastery, but subtly twisted, and written in her own feces on the tabula rasa of her cousin’s unblemished teenage skin: “Blame be to Yevon.”

Yuna wasn’t born this way, not like Rikku seemed to have been. She had reached her late teens not even truly curious about the most vanilla intercourse - by the time she had reached puberty, she was so deep into the teachings of the Yevon church that she had never had a moment to imagine sex as anything more than a means of procreation, let alone something pleasurable. And then when, a short time later, she committed to her Summoner's pilgrimage, it had come with the understanding that even procreation would be out of the question for her.

But all of that - her entire old life - was based on a lie. A war that never needed to be fought. Lives spent suppressed, afraid and then ended needlessly, a cycle of death that lasted a thousand years. All for what? The dreams of an inhuman creature, uglier than anything she could ever have imagined, perhaps no longer even aware of the immense misery it was causing. That thought still angered her, and the *thought of the thought* angered her even further: that, even here, in this safe and quiet place that should have been Rikku’s and hers alone, some tiny fragment of Yevon still lingered in her mind, asserting itself, asserting even some claim of dominion over her, over how she should behave.

If the church hadn’t tried to smother her sexuality in the crib, perhaps Yuna, like Rikku, would have developed her perversions from simple curiosities about the smells and tastes of her own body parts; naive questions about what was so wrong, anyway, with sapphism, analism, incest. Yuna envied her cousin for her innocently-depraved worldview, and that basic lewdness had been enough to start them both on this wonderful journey.

Right from the beginning, Yuna knew that Rikku’s story about Al Bhed drinking each other’s piss when crossing the desert was nonsense. Only Rikku could come up with an idea like that; Yuna knew that even Al Bhed heathens would rather die than live that way. But it was a conversation that came at a time when Yuna was searching for something to believe in again - a way to live without being a slave to the perished dictates of Yevon - and its darkness enlightened her. She had reached out to the candle that Rikku had lit for her, held her finger in it through the pain and confusion, and allowed the flames to engulf her until all that she had been before had been burned away.

Yuna’s new perversity was something studied, cultivated, with all the diligence she had once applied to her religious pursuits. Unlike Rikku, she knew right from wrong, but she would choose wrong every time, just as one final ‘fuck you’ to that lying, parasitic little cockroach that had called itself their god.

If Yevon’s law said that sex was for procreation, Yuna would slut herself just for the fun of it. If Yevon’s will was that woman and woman, blood and blood shall not lie together, Yuna would fuck her cousin all day and all night. If Yevon commanded that a lady, let alone a holy summoner, shall never lower herself to touch bodily filth, well, Yuna knew just what that made her want to do, and that thing, somehow it made her loins just shiver like nothing else...

Rikku whined impatiently, shaking Yuna from her introspection. “Yunie, are you going to cover me in your shit? Hmm? Are you going to brown your little cousin’s skin and mouth so bad, it will never wash off?,” the desperately horny younger teen groaned. She was completely unable to disguise her deviant excitement at such a prospect, small hips already thrusting forward spasmodically into disappointingly thin air.

“Some maybe...I’ve got plans for the rest.” Yuna remained composed, but clutched Rikku to her bosom and crooked her head around her neck so that she could whisper into her cousin’s ear as she softly stroked the entrance to her vulva with shit-stained fingertips.

“How would you like me *inside* you tonight Rikku, hmm? A part of me inside you, like you were inside me?” She ran her browned fingertips around and ever so slightly inside Rikku’s pussylips as she spoke, leaving absolutely no ambiguity as to what she meant, and while the younger girl’s mouth was agape, her increasingly soaked womanhood spoke volumes about her reaction to this. 

“Oh, Yunie, you’re sick, baby, you’re fucking *grooosss*,” Rikku finally groaned, pupils swelling with what seemed to be a mixture of shocked disgust and the fervent arousal she derived from it.

“Imagine how good it’s going to feel, hmm?,” Yuna hissed. “Having your cousin’s *big*, *hard* turd loaded into you. Do you want that, my love? My shit all up in you, right up against your womb?”

“Right now, there’s nothing in the world I want more,” moaned Rikku, her words confirmed by the copious wetness of her entrance as she spread her taut legs. “...do it. Put it in me, you nasty, wonderful bitch! Make my pussy your fucking toilet!”

Yuna spread Rikku’s quim open gently, marveling at how the deep, intense pink inside the shaven lips contrasted with her cousin’s bronzed skin. Apparently Rikku had never had a cock inside her, making her, in some technical sense, a virgin - though she had later admitted to sucking off a sand wolf “just to see what it tasted like” (“salty, with a hint of zu”). So Yuna took it slow and gentle, rubbing the head of her turd across the opening of the Al Bhed’s teenaged pussy, leaking brown juices from where Yuna had bitten the tip off out across her flawless cuntlips, mixing with Rikku’s liquid excitement to lubricate its entrance like pre-cum.

“You can do this, Rikku,” Yuna whispered, almost as trying to convince herself. “The nastiest, dirtiest things, things others only dream of. You and I, we can make it happen.”

Rikku’s green eyes were staring down at what was happening to her trembling maidenhead with what seemed to be a mixture of fascination, horror and perverse lust.

“Oh yeah, Yunie, that’s right, take me. Take me with your giant fucking turd, lover. That’s what we Al Bhed heretics are good for, aren’t we? Yeah, go ahead and stick your fucking crap in my babymaker...Oooh!” Rikku suddenly stopped and squealed, squirming on the bed as Yuna managed to thread her shitlog between her cousin’s slippery lips - the filth coming from her mouth being replaced by filth in her cunt. Once the head had entered her, another five, six, seven inches slid in, all too easily, Rikku’s wet, swollen puss eagerly accepting the foul sex toy until the head reached the tip of her uterus.

Yuna left it in her still for a moment, letting her cousin acclimatize herself to the new fullness in her; to the fact that her virgin hole was now fully loaded with her flesh-and-blood’s raw sewage. She held Rikku in her arms, kissed her neck and diddled her clit until Rikku began to tentatively squeeze her walls around the turd, leaving trails of nasty, brown juices leaking out of her baby-pink cunnylips.

“Ohhh...Yunie, you feel soooo good inside me... So hard, so soft, so hot, so dirrrty…,” sighed Rikku, letting go of her last inhibitions, starting to slowly fuck herself on Yuna’s shitlog, and clearly loving what that was doing to her.

Yuna lowered her head down between Rikku’s open thighs, where the marine scent of wet Al Bhed pussy was gushing in a futile effort to avoid being overwhelmed by the pungent earthy stink of Yuna’s girlwaste. Holding the far end of her turd in one hand so that she could gently fuck Rikku with it, she lifted the the close end up to her face in the other. She caught and held Rikku’s gaze with her own and, after a few ginger sniffs, began to fellatiate her end of the massive log.

“Oh fuck Yunie…that is obscene. You’re getting off on this, aren’t you? Sucking off your own turd while you fuck your little cousin with it…!,” Rikku squealed. “Damn, this is so fucked up...I love it!”

Filling her throat to the point of gagging, almost drawing tears again, Yuna sucked her shit for a few more moments, closing her eyes as she bobbed her mouth up and down, savoring the nasty smell and taste while she could, until she rose up off Rikku again. She stuck out her tongue - horribly browned, she knew, from the yucky taste and texture - as it spilled back out of her, strands of yellowed saliva snapping back against the turd and her lips as it fell away.

“Just getting it nice and wet, babe. You know where this end is going…,” she smiled lewdly as she licked her lips.

Unlike Rikku, Yuna had had intercourse before. Or had she? If Tidus had just been a beautiful dream, then so was his dick. And regardless, it was gone now. Her turd, though - she squeezed it in her hand, felt its supple solidity, savored its bitter flavor on her tongue - this wasn’t going anywhere...except inside her. She spread her lips with the fingers of her other hand, and guided it in, feeling the head bleed shitslime across her vulva. She smiled at Rikku innocently and blushed, her cousin’s jaw dropping at the lewd sight, even as Yuna could see Rikku’s own cunny gripping tightly onto her end of the massive bowel meat.

The caustic tip of the shit-dildo almost stung Yuna’s delicate inner passage as she gradually fed it inside herself. Still, the feeling detracted from the dull ache remaining in her ass. If anything, that sensation heightened the sickening pleasure she was experiencing from touching her sensitive inner passage with a phallus she had spent a week brewing in her own bowels. For Yuna, pleasure, indeed meaning, was now found only in subjecting the holiest places to the most depraved defilement, and the carnal knowledge that the turdhead now buried deep inside her was painting her g-spot as brown as her tongue already was with her very own shit was definitely doing it for her.

Yuna hugged Rikku to her, and closing the distance between their two bodies forced more of the excess turd that was knotted up on the sheets between their hungry slits inside of them. She heard Rikku moan deeply, felt the air escape with her arms around her, and realized she was moaning, too. She knew that inside Rikku now, just as inside her, her turd was brushing up against her cousin’s cervix, and spewing deliciously spicy caustic waste across their most sensitive ladyparts.

“Rikku...I’m so...so happy that you *exist*…” Yuna gasped.

Rikku smiled, laughed, maybe not understanding, but it was enough. “You make me feel so dirty, Yunie. I love you more than anything.”

Shaking her head, Yuna’s vision clouded with tears as she clutched onto her, inside and out. “Rikku, you make me feel...pure again.”

Yuna hadn’t *needed* to be fisted tonight, not in any legitimate medical sense, however much she had enjoyed the experience. It wasn’t like she had wanted to lie about it being stuck, but she knew Rikku could not have been denied her treats this long voluntarily, and she had needed over a week to stuff her stomach with enough shit. This moment, this utter violation of themselves and Yevon, was a dream that Yuna had needed to be made real by any means necessary: her Zanarkand. And they had done it, through this beautiful facade, this...ass mission.

“You’ve done *so* well, Rikku,” she whispered, kissing her cousin’s neck. “Thank-you.”

Their crotches began to move against each other in a tentative way - embarrassed, even Yuna feeling almost virginal, unsure of what they were doing. But the both of them had started this together, and they both continued, watching each other’s faces, smiling, loving, just doing what felt natural when there was no one left to judge them.

Rikku put her arms back on the bed behind to support herself, her deeper thrusting, and then Yuna did the same. The dead matter between and filling them was not inert: it writhed and wriggled inside Yuna like a beached eel with each of her lover’s thrusts, nipping and gnawing at her insides with its caustic surface. She wrapped her quads around Rikku’s torso, and felt Rikku do the same to her, both girls’ love tunnels sucking hungrily on their fecal treat, and craving ever more.

They felt truly joined now, joined by filth, all the shit that couldn’t be packed into Rikku’s cunt or hers being squeezed between them, its rough, gritty surface rubbing the cousins’ hard, swollen clitties raw as they scissored ever harder. The heat of their blazing cores, the endless juices flowing from them dissolved the surface of the coils of shit that ran between them, and the rampant humping of their thighs crushed and broke it open, until the stinking liquid core ran out and across the vulvic wasteland they had created in their sin.

Yuna pulled Rikku up into her arms and kissed her hard as they both breathed deep the noxious air rising from their polluted pussies. Rikku’s little nostrils flared as her green eyes rolled back, and her pelvis continued thrusting sloppily against Yuna’s. She was out of control, clearly on the brink of something huge and terrible.

“Uh, Yunie, I can’t...I just can’t…” Rikku choked out between groans, before totally losing control to a sickening, metastasized orgasm. As she came, she opened her mouth wide, wretched dryly for a moment, and then spilled a torrent of golden, chunky puke into the hot sticky mess at the center of their depraved lovemaking.

Yuna was so crazed and lost in the moment herself that the sensation and stink of Rikku’s regurgitated shit cascading off the rocks of her erect nipples seemed like the most natural thing in the world. She hugged Rikku to her, the poor girl’s hot, sticky puke holding their skin together as her whole body trembled, slowing her pace, trying to give her cousin time to recover.

Rikku’s mouth hung slack over her shoulder, drooling some bile over her back, but she turned it towards Yuna’s neck, and hoarsely whispered: “Don’t stop, Yunie. Please, never, ever stop.” Yuna held Rikku tightly as the little blonde continued: “I’m so sorry, Yunie. I wanted you inside me forever…but I just…couldn’t...”

Yuna put a single finger to Rikku’s lips. “Don’t worry, baby, I’m still inside you. I always will be,” she soothed.

She ran her finger down Rikku’s puke-splattered chest and stomach until it impacted softly on the turd, just where it was hanging out of Rikku’s cunnylips. She wiped some soft, exposed crap from the broken core up to Rikku’s little clit, and kissed her on the lips as she rubbed it right in, under the hood, and massaged her special place gently until Rikku was moaning acidically into her mouth again.

They were out here alone now, far beyond the mission parameters, with only each other to rely on. Comforted and no longer afraid, Rikku started rubbing her regurgitated shit against Yuna’s swollen breasts, giving them a yellow-brown, oily texture and a harsh, vinegary stench that her maddened, mutant pussy thrived on. If Rikku had feared that Yuna would think her body’s violent reaction to the situation aberrant, an insult to her gift, she couldn’t have been more wrong: it had produced another fascinating, sensual toy for them to play in; another glorious blasphemy.

“I love you, Yuna,” Rikku said, deep green eyes fully open to her. “I love your everything. Your *everything*. Now fuck me sick again.”

Spreading apart, accelerating against each other again, their cunts kissed through the film of vomit drizzling down their bodies as their birth canals sucked passionately on their beloved shitlog. Rikku wrapped her legs around Yuna’s torso, encouraging Yuna to do likewise, until they were almost vertical. Yuna’s prolapsed rosebud rubbed teasingly at the entrance to Rikku’s own ass, and parts of their turd/dildo were fed directly from one to the other as their powerful, cum-chasing loins squeezed and shat it out and in again.

One of Rikku’s slim legs rose up to lie across her stomach, and between her breasts. Tiny, dirty toes that had trodden in all manner of the waste that now infested their mattress were curling there, almost to the point of deformity. If her cousin was touching the Farplane again, already, Yuna knew how she would join her. Humping the younger Wingull’s thigh, Yuna licked splatters of puke and poop off Rikku’s writhing soles, sucked her filthy toes as they twitched in her mouth and her little cousin shouted her name out in ecstasy.

Hearing that broke Yuna, too, her cunny muscles clamping down and squeezing on the closest thing to a cock she ever wanted to have inside her again, her body grinding it rampantly against her walls in the nastiest orgasm of her life, until brown bubbles fizzed and foamed around her shuddering opening. She rode the chain of climaxes long and hard, each starting immediately as the last ended as she thought about everything her beloved cousin and her had done this evening, all that their bodies had made and been ruined and redeemed by, each of the sins they had gloried in committing.

She reached her final, fatal peak seeing Rikku lose control again, spilling waves of chunky puke on her tiny, glistening tits, quivering with her own grotesque high. Her emerald eyes were streaming and her face was burning red, but this time she was smiling. Yuna felt whole again; she felt holy. What a wonderful world this was.

***

Both of them were exhausted. Rikku was already fast asleep. Yuna gazed at her innocent face, flecks of bodily fluids illuminated in the silver moonlight, and smiled. She put her arms around her cousin, then closed her own eyes.

Tomorrow, at first light, they would go to the nearby springs and clean each other with water, fingers and tongues; make each other the way the world wanted them again. But tonight, they could lie with each other here in the peace of their filthy nest; be the way they wanted to be.

They had queefed what remained of the Shitsphere out on to their bed, and the parts they were too satiated to eat lay between them where they were embraced. Reaching down, Yuna felt it on her hand, surface still wet, perhaps with Rikku’s juices or throatslime, and rubbed some of it on into her palm.

She brought her hands together before realizing this wasn’t something she did anymore. But it felt so right that she did it anyway.

Yuna prayed. She prayed for Rikku. She prayed for their friends, present and departed. She prayed for Spira.

Finally, and this was the most surprising to her of all, she prayed for Yu Yevon, or whatever fragments were left of Him beyond the Farplane. She gave her sincere thanks, for the first time in two years, for the harsh world He had left them, for the teachings she had taken such pleasure in perverting. At last she understood what it is worth ruining for a dream.


End file.
